<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Marauders Plan by soul_write</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629993">Just Another Marauders Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_write/pseuds/soul_write'>soul_write</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Peter is non binary and uses they/them pronouns because i say so, Set Somewhere In Their Fourth Year, idk how to tag, ngl i wrote this for and because of my friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:16:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_write/pseuds/soul_write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In their mission to become animagi to help their werewolf friend, James, Sirius and Peter sneak out to get a book from the restricted section. Shenanigans are bond to happen.   (Yet it's not as chaotic as you'll expect)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Another Marauders Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the clock hit midnight, it was time for James, Sirius and Peter to put their plan into practice. They quietly sneaked out of their dorm, making sure they didn't wake up Remus in the process.</p><p> </p><p>"It's weird not having Remus with us." Peter whispered as only three of the four marauders walked down the stairs into the common room. Lucky for them, no one was still awake. A couple of students were sleeping on the couch, but nothing to worry about if they kept quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius nodded. "Agreed. But! It would be worth it in the end. I can't wait to see Moony's face when he finds out." The thought alone made him giggle with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"I bet 5 galleons he will cry." Peter said as they confidently jumped over the last two steps of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Pff, I bet 10 galleons he will faint." James said. He was carrying the invisibility cloak he… 'borrowed' from an old chest he found in his house's attic. The cloak was wrapped partially around his torso making him look like a floating half body. "Now! Let's get over the plan again before we left."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius and Peter groaned at James' words. "Not again." They said in unison. This was a common occurrence whenever they were doing a Potter plan. James would make everyone repeat the plan and the backup plan and the backup plan to the backup plan. He said it was a safety measure. Everyone else said it's a waste of time. But since it didn't hurt anyone and it helped James calm down, they would let him do his thing.</p><p> </p><p>James clapped his hands underneath the invisibility cloak and started talking before Sirius and Peter took the lead. "Okay so! Our plan is-"</p><p> </p><p>"-to go to the restricted section-" Sirius started, having the whole plan memorized.</p><p> </p><p>"-and get the book we need-" Peter continued.</p><p> </p><p>"-for our bigger plan to become animagi-"</p><p> </p><p>"-so we can help our dear friend Remus."</p><p> </p><p>"We will do that by using your invisibility cloak-"</p><p> </p><p>"-and sneak out of the common room-"</p><p> </p><p>"-through the hallways-"</p><p> </p><p>"-and into the library-"</p><p> </p><p>"-where we would grab the book-"</p><p> </p><p>"Called?" James asked Sirius to test him.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> A master's guide to human transfiguration and other body modification spells </em>" Peter answered instead, to save his friend. They knew Sirius was bad at remembering names of the various books they needed, either for school, either for their plans and pranks.</p><p> </p><p>"And then we get out of the library-"</p><p> </p><p>"-and back to our dorm-"</p><p> </p><p>"-before anyone finds out." The two friends finished in unison. </p><p> </p><p>With a sound of approval from James, they thought they were done and could leave the common room. But of course, they were wrong. "Now, the backup plan!"</p><p> </p><p>Peter quietly groaned. "Why do we even need a backup plan? Our plans always work!"</p><p> </p><p>James took off his glasses, cleaned them a little with his pyjama shirt, put them back on and looked straight at his friends. "The pink dye incident…"</p><p> </p><p>"That-" Peter started loudly before Sirius covered their mouth. After checking the common rooms again to see if anyone got woken up by the sudden noise, they continued. "That! That was a prank gone wrong, not a plan gone wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"While I agree with Pete..." Sirius continued before James had the chance to respond. "If it calms your worries down, we can go over the backup plan too." He looked at Peter, who muttered a 'fine'. </p><p> </p><p>"Since when are you the mediator?" James asked jokingly. Sirius only answered with a dramatic sigh. Ignoring his usual theatral self, James continued. "Okay so! Backup plan! If we get caught, who do we blame?" </p><p> </p><p>Sirius and Peter looked at each other, then looked at James, then looked again at each other. </p><p> </p><p>"James?" Sirius asked. </p><p> </p><p>"James?" Peter asked back. </p><p> </p><p>"James." They said at the same time while looking at their friend. </p><p> </p><p>Secretly James knew they would choose him. This is what you get for being the one who came up with the plan. But he hoped he could still back out. "Wrong answer, try again."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Look mate, if they are gonna believe anyone that we just wanted an extracurricular reading, that's Moony. But he's not here with us. And you're the second best person for this." </p><p> </p><p>"Why not Peter?! They are smart! Teachers like them!" </p><p> </p><p>"James, we all know I'm a horrible liar. A few too harsh words and I'll spill our whole plan." Peter said, grabbing the boy's other shoulder. "So it has to be you."</p><p> </p><p>He whined as loudly as he could while still being quiet. But finally he agreed. "Let's just go and get that stupid book."</p><p> </p><p>With the invisibility cloak covering the three of them, they left the common rooms. Navigating through the halls of the castle, they quickly made it to the library. The night was quiet and nobody seemed to be out except for them.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, in the restricted section they found the book they needed. It was a thick one, with a hardcover made of questionable old gray leather. Red details covered the back, front and spine. The long title of the book was written with red ink that slightly glowed in the dark of the room. Underneath that was the name of the wizard who wrote the book, name neither of them could pronounce.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go back before we get into more trouble." Peter muttered. They were looking around the shelves, in case someone came. </p><p> </p><p>"Trouble is our middle name, Pete." Sirius said, not taking his eyes off a book that looked like it could bite you if you touched it. After a few more minutes of staring around, the three reunited under the cloak and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>The walk back to the tower was just as peaceful. Once they got back into their dorm, they made sure not to wake up Remus now. All their hard work would be wasted if he found out now. They put the book in a bag to make sure it won't get damaged. Then they put it under James' bed and put some of his socks around it. Nobody dared to touch James' smelly socks, sometimes not even the owner of said socks. </p><p> </p><p>That night neither of them (except for Remus) couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the curiosity of what was hiding between the pages of the book. Maybe it was the guilt of hiding something from their best friend. Maybe it was the fear of another failure - they didn’t know how many failures they could endure. Maybe it was the fear of Remus' reaction when he would find out. Maybe it was the stress of the upcoming full moon, another full moon during which they couldn't help their friend. </p><p> </p><p>Any of the fears and anxieties they had that night were gone in the morning. All that mattered was not giving up. That day Peter was going to check the book to see if it had what they wanted. Meanwhile James and Sirius had to distract Remus. Which, as they would soon discover, would be just as hard of a task as they assumed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would there be a continuation to this? Maybe. Would there be an explanation to "the pink dye incident"? Maybe. What is sure is that you should expect more marauders shenanigans in the near future (which can either mean in a few weeks or in a few months).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>